


Doctor's Orders

by Bre95611



Series: Doctor's Orders [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And this Dean, But I like this Cas I have written here, Doctor!Cas, M/M, Might become a series, Tags are still really hard, matchmaker!Sam, mechanic!Dean, meet cute, not sure, shy!Dean, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: Sam thinks Dean has a fetish. And he's right. But Dean would never admit that to his baby brother. But when Sam gets the flu, and Dean insists he goes to the ER, he meets Dr. Novak, and learns Sam doesn't need confirmation of his brother's kink to help him score a date with his very own Dr. Sexy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Doctor's Orders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780495
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131
Collections: GifInspirationChallenge2019





	Doctor's Orders

"Sammy, that's it. I'm calling it. You're going to the ER."

"Dean, I'm fine really, no big-" Sam cut off with a loud, hacking cough, followed by a series of sneezes that Dean would _absolutely_ be making fun of him for if he didn’t look as bad as he did. Red cheeks, greasy hair, barely sitting upright. 

"Bullshit. I know you have a fever, and that cough has been keeping me up all night for weeks. You're _sick._ " Dean moves about the living room, double checking his pockets. Phone, wallet, keys. He pulls out his phone and shoots off a quick text to Charlie, canceling their standing dinner and Mario Kart date, and letting her know he'd see her that week at the garage.

"Up you go, Black Lung. Get in the car." Sam begrudgingly stood from the couch that had been his bed all week while he tried to kick the flu he had somehow managed to catch. He slips on his house shoes, wraps himself in the first blanket he touches, and follows Dean out to the Impala.

*

"Alright, got everything filled out for ya, should get to go back to see the doc soon. How you holding up?" Dean sips his hospital coffee and sits down by Sam.

"I'm _fine,_ Dean. I didn't need you to bring me here. I could have just driven myself." Dean laughs at Sam's response, knowing very well he couldn't have. He can barely keep his eyes open. Liable to crash the damn car on the way in. 

"We both know you couldn't have."

Sam shrugs, continuing to stare at nothing, eyelids fighting gravity all the while. 

“It’s cool, Dean. I know you just wanted to try and find your own Doctor Sexy.” Sam spoke with the nonchalance of a man describing the weather, and it brought Dean’s whole world crashing down to his feet as quickly as the blush rose up his neck to his cheeks. He turns his head, and pins his younger brother with a bitch face deadly enough to rival Sam’s own.

“What did you just say?” Dean hisses under his breath.

Sam’s fever was obviously affecting Sam’s hearing and judgement since he proceeded to _shout in the middle of a crowded emergency room_ his next observation.

“Your doctor kink! I’ve seen the look on your face when you watch Dr. Sexy push what’s-her-face against the elevator walls! It’s a little uncomfortable really, but I don’t judge, ya know. Why do you keep waving your hands-”

“ _Shut up, Sammy!”_ Dean looks around the room, unfortunately very aware he is now the center of attention. A few of the female employees stand up a little straighter, a few turn away to hide the blush starting to match Dean’s.

One doctor makes direct eye contact. And will not. Look. Away.

Tall, dark, and handsome instead chooses exactly that moment to walk directly towards Dean, who was dying inside with the man’s every step. He felt his breath hitch as the man gets closer and Dean is able to properly discern just how _blue_ his eyes are. His perfectly plush lips part, and begin to move, and Dean has to remind himself he is supposed to be listening to whatever words are coming out of McDreamy’s mouth.

“Come again?” he asks, unable to look away from his lips.

“You wish,” Sam says, louder than he realizes.

Dean’s laser focus on the doctor’s mouth makes the slight upturn of his lips at the comment apparent.

Dean’s blush gets darker.

“I’m Dr. Novak. I’ll be taking care of your brother today. If you’ll follow me back,” he turns, not waiting for a response. Dean, still stunned still, gets a light shove from Sam, helping him unstick his feet that apparently no longer listen to his brain. They pass through the double doors, down a hallway into a smaller exam room, where Dr. Novak is waiting. Sam hops onto the gurney, and Dean takes a seat as far from Hot Doc as possible.

Sam takes over all the talking, as Dean is too afraid to put his foot promptly in his mouth, but he quickly learns Sam is going to do it for him regardless.

Dr. Novak takes his temperature.

“My brother is a great mechanic! Owns his own garage and all that.”

He checks his blood pressure.

“He makes the best burgers you’ve ever had, guaranteed!”

He listens to his lungs.

“You know, he’s single.”

Every drop of blood leaves Dean’s face. He stands up too quickly, and immediately has to brace himself on his chair in the corner. Dr. Novak looks over his shoulder, a small half smile on his face. 

“Good to know,” Dr. Novak says. Dean impulsively darts his tongue out to wet his lips under Dr. Novak’s unwavering gaze. He turns back to face Sam and continues the exam like _that_ didn’t just happen. And Dean starts to get brave, slowly walking closer and closer, ending up at the foot of Sam’s bed. Only a couple feet away from the man that will surely feature prominently in Dean’s dreams for the foreseeable future.

Dean half listens as Dr. Novak continues to ask Sam questions about how he’s been feeling, symptoms, all the other doctor stuff. Mostly though, he starts to plan in his head exactly what he is going to say when this appointment is over, and he makes the brave, brave leap and asks out _literally_ his dream guy.

Next thing he knows, Dr. Novak is standing _right there_ , inches away from Dean, looking at Sam still, wrapping up his diagnosis, and telling him how to proceed the next few days. Dean turns towards Dr. Novak, planning on asking to speak with him privately in the hallway before they leave. But before the words leave his mouth, Sam’s fever strikes again.

“Dean’s free this weekend. I’ll write his number down for you.”

[Dean turns back to face his brother, disbelief and slight rage all rolled into one. The corner of Dr. Novak’s mouth turns up ever-so-slightly.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f15cca8447419a2185b7127e88e4abc/5cac0b667b2f501e-04/s1280x1920/07404bad8153e5ac6805881448dfc7df6bd12913.gifv)

“ _Shut. Up. Samantha.”_ Dean pushes out through gritted teeth. 

“There’s no need for that, Sam. I’ve already written mine down for him to take,” Dr. Novak says, saccharine sweet words from a gravel rough voice. He hands Dean a slip of paper, script surprisingly legible for a doctor. _Castiel Novak._

“Name’s a bit of a mouthful, huh?” Dean says, completely unsure how to pronounce it, unable to pull his eyes away from the tidy scrawl of his phone number.

“You have no idea.”

Dean’s eyes shoot up to lock with Dr.- no, Cas’s, and is graced with a wink. Cas turns to leave, but continues talking, once again giving Dean no option but to follow immediately.

“My shift ends in about 4 hours. I look forward to your call. I was thinking Dr. Sexy marathon, followed by a reenactment, perhaps? I’ve got some cowboy boots in the back of my closet I’ve been wanting to break out.” He stops as he reaches the elevator, Dean trailing faithfully behind him, in awe of the dark-haired, blue-eyed whirlwind of a man that he was lucky enough to meet today, “This sounds terrible coming from his doctor, but I am _quite_ glad your brother fell ill. I’ll see you this weekend.”

Dean still doesn’t believe what happens next. Cas leans in and _kisses_ him. Just on the cheek, but good lord, all Dean can think about is how perfect it feels, his lips on Dean’s skin, how badly he wants to know everything about this enigma of a man, wants to divulge every secret he’s ever kept. Dean is still reeling when he is brought back to awareness by Cas stepping into the elevator. The door starts to shut, but Dean throws a hand out to keep it open. He had to at least try to redeem himself.

“It was...uh...nice meeting you. I’ll talk to you soon.” He throws his most charming smile at the doctor, hoping to catch him off guard like he had been doing to Dean for roughly the entire last hour.

“Sure hope so,” he throws back with a wink, unphased in the hottest way Dean could imagine. He lets his hand drop from the elevator door and watches as they close. He can’t move for a moment, still trying to process how this, a trip to the ER because his little brother was deathly ill, had turned into _this_ , him securing a date with the embodiment of every wet dream he has ever had. But, you know, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. So with a noticeable skip in his step, he makes his way back to Sam’s room. By now, all the discharge paperwork is good to go, and Dean desperately needs to get home. Thoughts are starting to run just a little too wild for him to be in public.

“You’re welcome. Jerk.” Sam is quick with the sass, as soon as Dean steps back into his room.

“Didn’t need your help. Bitch.” Dean replies, although he knows deep down, all he would have done if it weren’t for Sam’s brain-mouth filter disappearing, is go home having not said a single word to the doctor Dean was _definitely_ crushing on.

“Yeah, yeah. Take my ass home. Hate hospitals.” Sam was getting groggier by the second. Dean helps heave him up from the bed, and they make their way back to the car. They get home and Dean sets his brother up in the living room again before heading out to get his prescriptions filled. He makes them dinner and cleans all the dishes after, meticulously drying them all by hand. He checks his watch. 4 hours.

Dean pulls out his phone and the small scrap of paper, dialing the number carefully.

It rings.

Rings.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so while I was writing this, I absolutely fell in love with the way Cas insisted I write him. So this very well might turn into an ongoing series, most likely some porn with plot. If that is to happen, I will add any future chapters as a new work in the series, so be sure to subscribe to me, as opposed to just this story. Thanks as always for reading, all the kudos and comments. I really appreciate all the love and support! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/) if you feel so inclined!


End file.
